Entryway systems used in residential and commercial buildings include single and double door assemblies having one or more sidelights or sidelight panels flanking the door(s). Such entryway systems are typically fabricated using vertical mullions or mull posts positioned between the door(s) and the associated sidelight or sidelight panel to connect the structures. When these entryway systems are used in coastal regions of the country, it is desirable that the systems be capable of withstanding the extremely high pressures caused by high winds as well as impacts caused by flying debris.
Recently, extruded polymer mull posts made from inexpensive materials such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) have been used. While polymer mull posts may not be as susceptible to breaking or splitting like traditional wood mulls, they still may be highly susceptible to deflection or bending when exposed to high pressure, thus compromising the integrity of the entryway system as previously explained.
In addition to the high design pressure requirements in hurricane prone regions, building codes in coastal regions also typically require that an entryway withstand a direct impact by airborne debris such as tree limbs. Traditional solid wood mull posts and extruded polymer mulls may be highly vulnerable to such impacts, again, for the reasons previously stated.
Thus, a need exists for an entryway system incorporating high strength mull posts that meet or exceed design requirements imposed by stringent building codes in coastal regions. Such mull posts should be inexpensive to produce, and should emulate the appearance of traditional wooden mulls so that they are acceptable for use in private residences.